Not easy
by Eragonfan22
Summary: After Losing Amy and Rory the Doctor is upset and not finding it easy. River finds him collapsed on his bed in tears and tries to comfort him. One-Shot Spoilers for Angels Take Manhattan Review please


The Doctor had collapsed on his bed crying soon as he got back into the TARDIS after losing Amy and Rory. He had pulled the covers over his head sobbing and didn't answer any of Rivers calls, which lead her having to find him in his TARDIS curled up in bed sobbing. He hadn't really even moved the TARDIS all that much so she was able to find him rather easily. The Doctor looked around feeling Rivers hand on his back, but he pulled the covers over his head and refused to say much.  
"Hello sweetie." River said. She lay on the bed next to him attempting to pull her grief stricken husband into a hug.

The Doctor had been lying in his bed for days, Not really sleeping or getting himself food. He felt dizzy from not eating. He hugged River back and just cried as she rubbed his back. The usual excitement and energy as well as his cheerful personality seemed gone right now.  
"I… Its my fault," The Doctor said, he sounded like he was losing his voice.  
River looked at him for awhile "No its not my love. Now would you like some jammy dodgers and some tea?" She was hoping to cheer him up. He always seemed happy about having tea and Jammy dodgers, This time though the Doctor just nodded only. He curled up in his blankets and let tears fall down his face more. He was sure no amount of tea, jammy dodgers or even fish fingers and custard would cheer him up. He had tried so hard to protect Amy and Rory and now he had lost them because of weeping angels. He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes and he sat up slowly when River brought him tea and biscuits. He cleared his throat as he tried to speak again, he guessed crying and yelling as loud as he had, plus no sleep was causing him to lose his voice. Though he couldn't ever imagine not talking for a few days. He sipped his tea and looked at River.

"You should sleep soon too, Wont be good if you become ill," River sat by him. She stroked his hair and gently undid his bow –tie.

The Doctor just nodded knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep without nightmares though. He drunk more of his tea. He was exhausted and he knew River was right about sleep. He also had a headache slightly because of the no sleep. River sat by him slowly trying to calm him down.

"Hey I like my bow tie- Bow Ties are cool," He said, there was only a slight grin on his face. He didn't see why she wanted to take it off.

"You should take off your suit, so your more comfortable when you sleep," River told him.

The Doctor took off his coat at least after and curled up in his blankets too lazy and tired to get into his panamas, until River got them for him and made him change into them. Though once he was changed he seemed more comfortable . He had stopped crying at least and smiled at River. He could see she just wanted to help, he though wasn't finding anything easy right now.

"How is none of this my fault River?" The Doctor said quietly.

River pulled him closer and kissed him. The Doctor kissed her back. He was glad he had river and put his arms weakly around her. He cried a bit more.

"Because It isn't you tried, You can't save everybody, It was out of your control," River told him.

The Doctor closed his eyes. He was so tired but he didn't feel ready to sleep yet. He shivered a bit and just listened to River as she talked to him.

He felt weak from not eating and wondered if he should try eat something , he stretched a bit and hugged her more. He seemed tired and he closed his eyes . He knew he needed sleep. But he still talked to River.

"Sleep my love." River told him.

"N...Not yet," The Doctor said slowly. He wiped away any remaining tears and he lent against her.

"Your tired and your voice is strained," She told him.

" I know River," he said, He was sounding more tired. He knew he should stop talking and rest his voice. He stayed close to her though and looked at her.

"Then sleep Doctor," River said.

"My head hurts river and I feel so guilty." The Doctor whispered. He lay a hand across his head. He knew there wasn't much he could do for a headache but rest.

The Doctor buried his self under the covers, his head was aching from exhaustion and the amount of crying he had been doing. He fell asleep for awhile. He seemed to sleep better than he had in awhile with River there comforting him.

Fin


End file.
